hero (no cape required)
by manic pixie nightmare girl
Summary: Sirius doesn't hesitate to protect his little brother.:: Warning for mentions of child abuse.


**For Hogwarts**

**Philosophy, task 3: Write about someone taking the blame for someone else **

**Word Count: 908**

* * *

Sirius felt the flicker of panic chill his insides when he saw what was in his younger brother's hand. He swallowed dryly. At ten years old, he was supposed to be the mature one, the one who kept his brother safe. But Regulus was holding a Muggle comic book–something called _Captain America, _featuring a bloke in a strange red, white, and blue outfit–and grinning as he turned the page.

"Are you daft?" Sirius hissed, rushing forward and snatching the comic from his brother's hands. "Mother will murder you!"

Regulus folded his arms over his chest and huffed irritably. "She will not."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Regulus was their mother's favorite, and she had no qualms about expressing it. Still, he doubted even that favoritism would be enough to keep Regulus safe. Sirius was still just a kid, but he had an idea of how their family worked. Muggles were bad, and that meant they were supposed to avoid them and all the bizarre and useless things that Muggles had to offer. Comic books were innocent enough, but their mother wouldn't see it that way. To her, it would be a slap in the face, a grave insult on their family.

Regulus climbed to his feet, huffing again as he squared his shoulders. He was a head shorter than Sirius, and he was so skinny that a strong wind might blow him away. Even so, he was stubborn and proud and always ready to fight. "Give it back!" he said, stamping his foot against the glossy hardwood floor.

Sirius shook his head. The comic book looked fascinating, but he knew it had to be destroyed. All he had to do was toss it into the fireplace, and their mother would never know. Regulus would be safe.

"Give it back!" Regulus repeated, voice shrill with frustration.

Sirius stood his ground. Pushing his hand through his dark hair, he turned. Regulus could be mad at him. At least Sirius could keep him out of trouble.

He heard the heavy footsteps behind but thought nothing of it until he felt a sudden weight crash into his back. With a gasp, Sirius' knees buckled, and dropped to the floor. A sharp pain shot up his leg, but he ignored it as he turned to face his assailant. Regulus, so small and wiry, stood there, grey eyes narrowed and lips twisted into an angry scowl.

"That's your dream, isn't it?" the younger boy snapped. "You won't be happy until you ruin _everything!_"

"I'm trying to protect you, you idiot!"

Regulus opened his mouth to speak, but the sudden sound of footsteps caused them both to fall silent. Sirius recognized the quick, measured _tap, tap, tap _of their mother's shoes hitting the floor. She was too close; he couldn't reach the fireplace in time. Panicked, he grabbed the comic book just as the door opened.

"What is the meaning of this?" their mother demanded, thin lips pursing as she stepped closer. "You are meant to be good boys, but I could hear you upstairs. Are you children, or are you beasts?" Her dark eyes rested upon the comic book in Sirius' hands, and all color drained from her already-pale face.

There was no way out of this. He could tell the truth, but that didn't feel like an option. His job was to protect Regulus, and he would do that, even if it meant taking a beating himself.

"You've got every right to be mad," Sirius said, holding his hands up, palms facing outward. The comic book fell to the floor. "I know I shouldn't have this, but I… I found it, and I wanted to read it."

Their mother moved closer. Sirius wanted to take a step back, but he had to be strong. He stood tall and proud, posture so perfectly straight that he could feel the fire in his spine.

"You," she said, lips curling into a sneer. She reached out, wrapping her slender fingers around his arm and yanking him forward. "Of course _you _would be the one to bring this Muggle filth into my home! I always knew you were broken, boy!"

Sirius cried out as her nails dug into his arm. He could feel blood trickle as the skin broke. "Mother, please!"

But his cries fell on deaf ears. As she dragged him forcibly from the parlor, he knew there would be no mercy.

**x**

That night, Sirius sat on his bed, aching and sore. He lifted his shirt, wincing at the purple and grey bruises that marbled his pale skin. It wasn't the first time he faced his mother's wrath, and he highly doubted it would be the last. Still, taking the blame meant Regulus was safe. That was worth the pain.

There was a knock on the door. Before Sirius could even call out, the door opened, and Regulus walked in. "Sorry you got in trouble," he said, closing the door behind him and shuffling his feet nervously.

"S'okay." Sirius patted a spot beside him on the mattress. "I couldn't let you get hurt."

Regulus hesitated. After a few seconds, he closed the distance between them and sat beside Sirius, dangling his short legs off the side of the bed. "I don't need the comic anyway," he said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, relieved that Regulus seemed to have learned.

Regulus smiled and wrapped an arm around Sirius, pulling him into an awkward half-hug. "Because you're my hero."


End file.
